lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno
Version 1 I’m not sure what to say anymore he scares me.A week ago I got a nice old tv you know those ones that have the red white and yellow cords and big screens It has the words Bruno tv set on it.but then I noted something do not plug in recall it to robo inc I ignored it after all just a few glitches in the scree problems I thought I plugged it in and turned it on the tv screen didn’t turn on and the speakers only made a crackling Sound. I decided to look on the computer to look it up but my computer said there was an error message confused I took it to a repair shop but the guy says that nothing was wrong with It then later it was my phone my background became the tv every word I typed was bruno again the guy said nothing was wrong with it. Now I gotta go to the library computer to write this.well even tech savvy house is against me the doors don’t open at times bexa keeps replaying the same thing Bruno is the ultimate tv unit but then she muted something that I didn’t except for help go to robo inc.com heading to the coffee shop my phone works outside my house for some reason I discovered something shocking burno can was designed to be the ultimate tv replacing any human aspect of doing things unfortunately it got prodection Stoped On making them I decided what had to be done had to be done. I grabbed my hammer and slammed on top unfortunately remember how I said their was no human aspect well that included repair jobs as the tv just patched itself up again then The screen flashed before saying robo inc how to make and build Bruno models I put down what that said here Step one build the regular tv then put it on the Bruno conveyer belt then just inject the robo inc ai into via file transfer.next put the tv in the associated box then just boot it up ready for home installation Before The doors locked my phones at 1% battery and does not want to charge im locked in my own home as the ai thinks thanks to the bash the apocalypse has happened and alerted all other Brunos Now I see why robo inc didn’t want that plugged in now the one thing that keeps us safe is against us. Version 2 (The author wrote this shortly after Version 1 was deleted) i wake up it’s nice day outside about time to make breakfast instead poping onto my plate a robotic voice calls out”enjoy the meal” ham and eggs again after finsh outside but no one is there no one at all sure they got plenty of things to do to drown out loneliness but it doesn’t work. then I hear it one of the metal doors has creaked open it’s odd a person here of all places a forgotten utopia of your hopes and dreams but at this point it’s more like a private hell of all things even the entrance admits it with some letters missing and dirt everywhere pausing in my tracks I hear him he heads toward me on wheels “enjoy the view eh mark“ burno says ”why yes” I replay “for a moment I thought it was someone else I sigh“ I guess I have no one but myself to blame. Unlike what people say hell isn’t some evil landscape where you work forever it’s a place of eternal loneliness.then I see it a human shadow he holds his hand out I take it and shove towards me avoid him and run as fast as I can out those gates I’m free it’s someone else is turn now. meanwhile I wake up my head is heavy and it hurts a TV set stands by says his name is burno and this is his utopia and unless someone can take my place I’m stuck here burno adds just hope you don’t have to stay here to long opening a door showing people who are insane attacking one another beating them for food burno adds just hope your not one of them I qust BURNO 3 as the creator I have ended burno the tv but hey this might as well be here did Whenever I write stories it does not work can I have some help so I bought a an old tv those new ones just cost so much money nowadays so I got an old one.When I turned it on the screen did not work and the speakers I swear I could hear breathing.I went to the help guide for the thing and some questions that made me think about what I had done were q the tv does not work with my new phone is it broken a no no it’s your phone this tv works only with robo inc products q the tv is breathing a get some hearing ads that Does not come from our tvs I decided I’d sell it when no one bought it I thought I better smash it smashing my hammer though it but it somehow repaired itself I knew it was a bad idea to buy it from a shady sales guy but these tv but then my phone didn’t work a signal jammer in anger I smashed the tv again it creeked not moving any more yes I thought it worked yes but then the tv just fixed itself again then the tv said ”it’s no fun with one player let’s have 2“ the tvs electronic plug in was aimed for me. with Quick thinking I grabbed the plug and warped it around tight game over I scream before stupid got zapped cause I touched the metal waking up my head hurt like a ton of bricks were dropped on my head 10 times the tv was in the basement and so was I the tv asked if I wanted to see where it really came from I nod in agreement where did this demon come From. It’s from an old camera that was in black and white I feel disgust as I watch blood pour from an unknown area into the TVs then the world the experience is being taken to the next level showed up I felt as if I could not look away as it showed until I ran out of my house I gave the house to a new family just hope they don’t find the tv in the basement Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE